roleplay_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Norway
'Information' Norway is the main country of the Grand Imperial Order since the early times of the Medieval Ages. During then it was the vikings, and eventually it was formed into the Norwegian Empire which grew and prospered through the ages. 'The Medieval Ages' The Medieval Ages, or the Age of the Vikings was a time of bloodshed. The Norwegians, Vikings in this time raided the world constently and many vikings proved that they were a powerful group. This and many other factors gave Kwagar Ocata the idea to lead the nation and from the country of Norway in the Age of Exploration. 'The Age of Exploration' During the time of the Age of Exploration, Norway became a official country under the rule of Kwagar Ocata of the Grand Imperial Order. Norway became known as the Norwegian Empire, and official country of the Grand Imperial Order. Head of State During the time of the Age of Exploration, the Emperor was Head of State for the Norwegian Empire. *Grand Emperor, Grandmaster, and Overlord of the Grand Imperial Order, King and Emperor of Norway and the Norwegian Empire, and Leader of the Brothers of Chaos - Kwagar Ocata Royal Family The Royal Family is that of the Emperor's personal family. *Grand Emperor, Grandmaster, and Overlord of the Grand Imperial Order, King and Emperor of Norway and the Norwegian Empire, and Leader of the Brothers of Chaos - Kwagar Ocata *Empress - Unknown *Prince - Aqueron Ocata *Prince - Morderis Ocata High Council The High Council is the council of the 7 Jarls of the Norwegian Empire. *Jarl (Lord of Norway) - *Jarl (Lord of Finland) - *Jarl (Lord of Sweden) - Nathaniel Huntington *Jarl (Lord of Iceland) - David Yellowfish (King Yellowfish I) *Jarl (Lord of Greenland) - *Jarl (Lord of the Imperial Senate) - *Jarl (Lord of the Imperial Courts) - 'Military' The Military is under the direct command of the Emperor himself for he is the commander-in-cheif. *Commander-in-Chief - Kwagar Ocata 'Government' The government of the Norwegian Empire is controlled by the Emperor, the Royal Family, and the High Council which make up its Executive Branch. The government is also complimented by the Legislate Branch and the Judicial Branch. These three branches each play their own role in governing different areas of the Empire. 'The Legislative Branch' The Legislative Branch, or the Imperial Senate, is responsible for creating proposals for laws and amendments to those laws. This branch also acts as the "voice of the people." 'The Judicial Branch' The Judicial Branch, or the Imperial Court, is responsible for enforcing and protecting the Imperial Law and its requirements. 'Military' Under the Grand Imperial Order, no influenced nation has a military under its own banner. Instead, the Empire's military is unified under one Imperial Banner for all influenced nations. 'Leader' The leader of the Empire's military is the Commander-in-Chief. 'Commander-in-Chief' *Grand Emperor Kwagar Ocata 'Imperial Diplomacy' Relations with the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Territorial Government' Governments of the terrortories within the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Norway' Norway, the leading nation of both the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Finland' Finland a member of the the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Sweden' Sweden a member of the the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Iceland' Iceland a member of the the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Greenland' Greenland a member of the the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Axel Heiberg Island' Axel Heiberg Island a member of the the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Ellesmere Island' Ellesmere Island a member of the the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Arkhangelsk Oblast' Arkhangelsk Oblast a member of the the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Cote d'lvoire' Cote D'lvoire a member of the the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Russia' Russia a member of the the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. 'Japan' Japan a member of the the Grand Imperial Order, and the Norwegian Empire. Category:Europe Category:Country